


Wallpaper for 'Blood Divides'

by avictoriangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: Expressly created in conjunction with weepingnaiad, for her fic titled Blood Divides, which was written for the jim_and_bones Vampire Weekend. Originally posted May 14, 2011 on livejournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Divides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201995) by [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad). 



  
[1920x1200](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/Blood%20Divides/bd_1920.png~original) | [1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/Blood%20Divides/bd_1024.png~original) | [1280x1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/Blood%20Divides/bd_1280.png~original) | [1440x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/Blood%20Divides/bd_1440.png~original) | [1600x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/Blood%20Divides/bd_1600.png~original)


End file.
